Konoha's Nightmare
by Arrancar open account
Summary: A quick story I made that takes place twenty years in the future. It's my first horror story so be gentle of the reveiws, okay?


Pre-story note: This story takes place in a 20 year time skip when Sasuke is back with the village and Naruto is hogake. The events of this story are simply a work of fiction. They did not, and will not ever take place in the actual Naruto story line. Please refrain from dying of fear…Okay, it's not that scary, but you get the point.

Madara was dead. Naruto had nothing to worry about, he was now the hogake and had the respect he always wanted. No one dared to attack the village, and the Akatsuki was disband. Kabuto, who made himself immortal, was in prison on a life sentence. Ah yes, nothing could go wrong. Until the day it did. It was a clam and cool summer afternoon. Naruto received word that there had been a fire in the Hidden Leaf Prison. He simply told them to put it out and then make sure none of the prisoners escaped. After the fire was put out and the prisoners counted, one was missing. Naruto was rather happy that only one had escaped and was about to send a small team after him…Until he was told it was Kabuto. His heart sank when he heard that name again. He knew getting him back would not be easy. He went over to Sasuke's house to ask him a few things. When Sasuke heard the knocking on his door he answered it right away.

"Naruto? What's going on?" He asked. Naruto had a grim look on his face.

"Kabuto escaped in the recent fire. I thought I'd ask you were he might've gone since you _were_ with him and Orochimaru for quite some time." He replied, the look not going away. He knew Sasuke hated recollecting the past, especially about Orochimaru or Itachi. Naruto had pushed one of those buttons. But Sasuke stayed calm. He knew the seriousness of the situation and wasn't going to let such a childish thing get in the way.

"I kept a map of map of all the bases Orochimaru made. That's how I found Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. He would've probably gone to the nearest one…" Sasuke said, pulling out the map. "Meaning he's probably at…Oh god…"

"What?" Naruto asked, wondering what Sasuke meant.

"He's at the Zoo."

"What? Why the hell would he go to a zoo?"

"No, dobe, that's what we called the place. It's filled with monsters and abominations. Mainly failed experiments, but trust me, they're all deadly."

"Okay, now that sounds more like it. Let's go before he escapes."

"NO! We have to until he escapes! There's no way we'll survive in there!"

"We have no choice! We have to get him whiles he's cornered!"

"…Fine. But it's your funeral. I'm not going." At this, Sasuke tossed him the map. "Use that to get to there." Naruto didn't look happy. He left like that too. The way back to the mansion he thought of who should be on the team. _'Definitely Kakashi…Sai…Shikamaru…Ino…Sakura…Neji…Tenten…Lee…Guy…As well as some other leaf jonin and myself…' _When he reached the mansion he told his assistant to gather those people and bring them there. After they were all gathered, Naruto spoke.

"You are all going to be assigned on an S-rank mission. We have to capture the criminal Kabuto Yakushi and bring him back to jail. Sasuke has come up with the theory that he is in one of Orochimaru's bases that is closest to Konoha. It is filled with horrifying monsters and shouldn't be under estimated. The mission is to get into the base, get Kabuto, and get out. We will have a large squad outside the building making sure that no one gets in, and no one gets out without my permission. We will also take a group from the K.M.U.S.(Konoha Medical Unit Squad) to tend to the injured."

The group nodded and Naruto lead them to the Konoha gate where they headed off. It took them only a few hours to get to the base. It was a run down old hospital with vines and moss all over it. There was blood on the windows and hand prints that seemed to have been made by someone trailing blood while being dragged.

"Creepy." Lee said, interrupting the silence.

"Uh huh." Naruto agreed. He jumped over the seven foot fence in front of the hospital and blew the door down. The others followed and entered the building, while a couple groups stayed outside to guard the premises. The floors were covered with blood and some other liquid and the place reeked of death. It was dark and none of the lights worked. There were bloody spikes on the ceiling, each one about ten feet above the ground. That means they were pretty close to killing Naruto and his squad. However, the spikes were only two feet long, allowing them eight feet of room without being impaled. They walked through the halls, swearing that they could hear screams and see shadows moving that didn't belong to them.

"Great, it's scary and haunted. Just perfect…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Wait." Naruto said soon after Sakura's remark. "I hear something…Like slithering…"

"Yeah, I hear it too." Kakashi said. Suddenly a tentacle reached down from the ceiling and grabbed Tenten by the neck. She quickly cut the tentacle with a kunai and freed herself. Then the creature it came from showed itself. It was a snake with octopus tentacles coming out from it's sides and a deformed eye. Shikamaru took no time using his shadow sewing technique to impale the snake, but to no effect. Naruto hit it with a rasengan, but got the same results. That thing wouldn't die. Kakashi through a paper-bomb kunai at the ceiling. They all ran as the paper-bomb went off and the ceiling fell on the snake.

"What the hell was that thing?" Tenten yelled, clutching the wounds on her neck.

"It must be one of those failed experiments Sasuke mentioned." Sai replied.

"It didn't seem failed…" Guy said.

"I'll check for more of them." Neji said, activating his byakugan. "W-what?"

"What is it Neji?" Lee asked.

" I can't sense them…Almost as if…"

"They don't have chakra…" Naruto finished.

"Yes'…It makes sense…" Kakashi said. "They don't die, meaning they must already be dead…Maybe that's what Sasuke meant by, 'Failed experiments'. They died during the process. But how'd they come back to life?"

"Kabuto…" Naruto muttered. The continued on until they came to a moving platform. When they all got on, it shot downwards. Tenten stuck a sword in the wall to soften the descent, but the sword snapped in half. Naruto went into his nine-tails form and stuck his hands in the wall, this totally stopped their plummeting.

"It was a trap." Ino said. "He was expecting u-" Before she could finish, a zombie-snake grabbed tentacles by the neck and snapped it. Naruto took his hands out of the wall and punched it in the head, causing a dent. It screamed out of anger and tried to grab Naruto. He cut the tentacles with a kunai, then cut it's head off. The head kept moving but the body hit the floor with a thud. Naruto then realized that they were falling again. He stuck his hands back in the wall.

Sakura tried to heal Ino, but with no luck. She shook her head. "Ino is dead…" She said crying. Suddenly, the snake's head reattached to it's body. It let out a roar and attacked Naruto. Neji stopped it by using rotation. The snake impaled Neji with on of the tentacles when the chakra spinning around him disappeared. Sai made a bird to attack it, but it simply impaled the bird as well. With it's tail, the snake hit Kakashi towards Guy and then aimed to stab them. Guy dodged and hit the snake with dynamic entry, while Kakashi dodged and hit it with lightning blade. They had reached a door which Lee opened. Everybody ran in and Naruto followed after they got off the platform. The snake wasn't so lucky and was left to fall.

"We should split up." Sai suggested.

"And let those things pick us off one by one? No way!" Tenten said.

"Lee's right. Splitting up gives us a better chance to find Kabuto." Naruto said. Tenten sighed and nodded. The team separated, down by two. Naruto ran through hall after hall, looking through each door and not finding anything. He searched for hours. He finally came to an odd room. It was clean, and pure white. There was no spikes on the ceiling, and there was furniture. Naruto looked around. It couldn't be. All the other rooms were dirty, and bloody. Why not this one? Then Naruto heard a voice behind him.

"Puzzled?" The voice asked. Naruto knew the voice, it was Kabuto. He turned around to see no one there. Suddenly he was bitten by a white snake…And then another…And another…And so on until he was covered with them. He tried to hit them off, but found he did't have the strength. He struggled until he heard Kabuto's voice again.

"Don't worry…Soon It'll all be over…" He said this time.

"Where the hell are you Kabuto?" Naruto screamed barely. He still couldn't see him.

"You'll find out soon enough…Those snakes eat chakra, while also secreting a deadly poison into the victim's body. You'll die in about two minutes." Kabuto said then laughed evilly.

"I…Won't…D-d-d-die…" Naruto managed to get out before the multiple bites killed him.

Kabuto's voice said only one more thing; "That's the last of them…His partners went down faster though…"

About three weeks later, Kabuto was found dead only a mile from the base. The autopsy team found out he died about an hour _before_ Naruto's group reached the base and that the cause of death was the very immortality potion he used to survive all this time. After the bodies were recovered, the building was destroyed, and funerals were held for each one of the ninjas that died there. Naruto was mourned over the most, especially by Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Though to this day, the people of the village still wonder what happened on that day in the base, and what was in there that killed the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Leaf...


End file.
